


The Miraculous join The Avengers

by wallaby_and_waffle



Series: Miraculous Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, ML, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Post Reveal, Superheroes, Wallaby_not_Waffle, gabriel agreste is hawkmoth, mcu - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: It has been 3 years since Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Papillon, AKA Hawkmoth, and not much longer since the battle of New York. After Ultron and Sokovia, Tony begins searching for new possibilities. So far he has found a spider boy thing in Queens, but nothing else. Until His AI attendant found an old website called the Ladyblog.sorry about translations i am not fluent in french and so i use google translate...Authors Note-Essentially an AU set after Age of Ultron (with an alternate Accords addressed in Chapter 8) where Tony Stark finds and sets out to look for the crime fighting duo. Also we find spidey so yay - Wallaby~on temporary hiatus~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah essentially I had great concept idea probably been done before but I am super excited
> 
> Don't know how often I'll get chapters out but hey I love writing the ML characters and I rewatched Age of ultron yesterday and then boom so
> 
> Anyway leave a kudos for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for New Recruits, Tony comes across something mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long school and stuff yknow

"Sir, I found something you may want to see." Friday called.

The billionaire glanced up from his work, to see a large picture of... a kid dressed as a Ladybug?

"Why are you showing me Halloween costumes?" He asked, looking back down at a new suit model. T-19, he was going to call it.

"Footage from 3 years ago shows Papillon, villain of Paris, being taken down by the 2 heroes of Paris known as Ladybug and Chat Noir." 

 _Black Cat? Why is Ladybug in English, rather than coccinelle, the French Translation?_ ~~~~Millions of thoughts ran through Tony's head as he stared at the picture.

"When were they last sighted?" Tony asked, pushing his work aside and pulling the image up on his screen.

"They have been seen twice since this occurance, once at a party celebrating the end of Papillon, and the second was a large shooting which they stopped."

"Butterfly? Why on earth would a villain be called Butterfly?" He picked up a mug of coffee and took a large gulp.

"Alternate names you could use are Monarch or Hawkmoth." Suggested Friday.

Tony did a spit take. An actual spit take.

"Monarch or Hawkmoth?" He laughed. The only name more ridiculous than those he had ever heard was the  _Iron Patriot._

"It's either that or Butterfly sir." The A.I. reminded. You could almost hear a smugness in her artificial voice.

Tony paused a moment, turning a pen between his fingers. "Hawkmoth." He decided. "How old do you think they are?"

"I would estimate the last time they were seen 2 years ago, about 18."

"Jesus." He couldn't imagine fighting at at that age. An entire life ahead of them, impossible. Maybe he could find them, set up a pattern search of battles and retreats?

"Sir, You have an incoming call from Captain Rogers."

"Put him on," He paused. "And book me a flight to Paris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :)


	2. Where To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Wanda to Paris upon Cap's request, a training excercise or something. They analyze hundreds a files of footage, looking for common points where the superheroes may be.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 13 Kudos in 12 hours! TYSM!!! I will be continuing this series, I am so excited. I will make them longer and will try to get out a couple a week. :) 
> 
> As most, Adrien's Father, Gabriel, is Hawkmoth/Papillon, but he was defeated 3ish years ago. Alya helped defeat him with the fox miraculous but was like hell nah im a reporter, and Chloé didn't get the bee miraculous.
> 
> Leave Kudos as always if you enjoy!
> 
> -Wallaby

Tony sat on his small private jet, with Wanda Maximoff sitting across from him.

They were researching anything they could find before they touched down in Paris. Anything to help find the mysterious duo.

"Tony, look at this." Wanda sounded alarmed. She turned the screen to him. It was a giant hulk like creature, made of rocks. Ladybug was shown smashing a dark ball, and a butterfly came flying out of it. She used her yoyo to capture it.

"What's that butterfly?" He asked, watching as the once dark butterfly exited clean and glowing white.

"I dunno." Wanda shrugged.

Wanda turned her screen back to her, replying, "Looks like a third superhero showed up and helped defeat-" She gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Tony asked, alarmed. 

"Gabriel Agreste! He was arrested a couple of years ago, but no one knew why. This guy was arrested at the same time!"

"Gabriel Agreste?" Tony's eyes widened. "He was the designer, right?" 

"Yeah. I loved the fall lines." She sighed.

"How did they defeat him?" Tony murmured. Even with the Hulk Buster, it was a hell of a challlenge to defeat someone his size with that much strength. And these were a couple of scrawny people in catsuits. "I mean, he's a giant rock monster!" 

"That's a different villain, stoneheart." Friday explained. 

"Okay, I was getting confused on why butterfly boy was a hunk of mountain."

"Here is a picture of Hawkmoth, shown as lean, with a large butterfly on his chest and a staff in his hand." Friday pulled the picture onto their screens.

"What S.H.I.E.L.D files do you have on these guys, Friday?" Tony asked the A.I., rubbing his forehead.

"S.H.I.E.L.D attempted multiple facial recognition programs, to find no matches. According to Maria Hill, they gave up the search only 6 months after the project began as larger matters arose from the Battle of New York. It was officially shut down by HYDRA, deeming it unworthy of their time."

"2 anonymous Superheroes? How is that not worth HYDRA's time?" Tony asked, before realizing and glancing at Wanda. "Oh." Wanda smiled at him sadly.

"What can you tell me about some of these villains?" Asked Tony. 

"Stoneheart, the first villain, was a student at the school  _College Francois Dupont._ The Akuma was located in a note in his hand. His Akuma, however was not-"

"Akuma? What's an Akuma?" Asked Wanda. She began to write notes in a book.

"Butterflies controlled by Hawkmoth that possess an object, controlling the person in possession of the object." Replied Friday. 

"Oh."

"Explains the butterfly."

They continued researching, finding nothing of real value.

"Pattern Found." Friday announced. 

"Put it up." Tony ordered. The screen showed consecutive videos following a map.

"After each fight, Ladybug returned from different directions to the same general location. The estimated zone is here." Friday explained

The picture zoomed in. A square space, surrounding a school, a bakery, and a hotel.

"How far apart were these taken?" Tony asked.

"Approximately 4 1/2 months."

"So she's somewhere in there." Wanda zoomed in on the picture. "What's the likelyhood she was returning to the hotel?"

"No more than 7%." Friday answered. "The only 2 people permanently living there are the mayor and his daughter, both who have been repeatedly saved by the duo."

"What do you think the likelyhood is of it being someone at the bakery?" Tony asked.

"high." Was all Friday replied. 

They continued searching fruitlessly, getting more exasperated and hopeless.

Wanda was scrolling through the internet while Tony scavenged every file. "Wait, what's this?" Wanda asked, scrolling back up to an old website.

"Looks like a fanblog."

She opened it. It was called the Ladyblog, and hadn't been used for... 3 years. "This hasn't been used since before the take down of Papillion."

She scrolled down to videos, all sporting a young girl. "Amatuer reporter?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Looks like she was invested. Even had an identity search."

"Put her on our list. We gotta meet her."

-:-

It had been hours and they were almost to Paris.

"You don't speak French, do you?" Asked Tony.

"Not much."

"I have an Idea. If Gabriel Agreste is the one they were fighting, shouldn't we talk to his son? We don't know for sure it was Gabriel, but..."

"It makes sense, and it wouldn't hurt to try." Wanda replied, spinning a pen in the air.

"I met Gabriel twice, his son once. I met Adrien when he was only 8, and he jumped into Gabriel's arms because he had been gone all day while he designed a new suit for me." Tony sighed. "His wife was there, too. They seemed really happy." 

"What about the second time?" Wanda asked.

Tony's face darkened, a grimace pulling at his lips as he remembered the meeting. "Gabriel was different. Adrien was 15, and I didn't see him at all. Gabriel fitted me for a suit and left, barely talked at all. He was tense. I learned from his assistant that his wife had disappeared."

"So that's where we should start?" Wanda asked. "How will we find where he lives?"

"We can figure it out."


	3. Welcome to Paris, Monsieur Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini fluff where Wanda is tired and Tony remembers being a kiddo.

His jet hit the ground rather hard. It was unsettling, but at least they were on the ground. A heavy storm had come in, leaving the small jet vulnerable to heavy turbulence.

"Tell the pilot there should be a car waiting." Tony reminded.

"Yep." Nodded the brunette attendant. She made her way to the front of the plane, leaving Wanda and Tony alone. Wanda had fallen asleep, and the jolt had awoken her.

"We're here, Wanda." Tony said quietly. She groggily rubbed her eyes. "Someone will get your suitcase, just grab your carry on." She nodded. She pulled a soft sweater over her shoulders and pulled her bag off of the table. 

The plane stopped, and they stood up. Tony led to the front of the plane as stairs were pushed up to the plane. The door was opened, and they were greeted with the damp evening.

Tony exited the plane first, umbrella in hand. The attendant began to load the car, and Wanda climbed into the passenger seat. It was an expensive car, a Lamborghini, and very comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that by the time Tony got into the driver's seat, Wanda was out cold.

Tony smiled, remembering when he went with his dad on long business trips. He would always fall asleep, the movement of the car would make him drowsy. He quietly turned up the heat against the October chill, and drove into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda sat at the kitchen counter, drawing. A kitten, playing with leaves. Tony had gotten her a therapist after an incident involving sleepwalking and Natasha. 

She'd apologized profusely, but began to experience other symptoms of PTSD. Insomnia, nightmares. She had experienced them before, after her parents had died, but the symptoms resurfaced after Pietro died.

So she drew. She looked out the dark window into the streets of Paris. She drew those. She drew the 3 story townhouse that Tony owned, with a giant terrace looking towards the Eiffel Tower. Then she drew that. Before she knew it, it was after 7:00. 

"Coffee..." groaned Tony, who came trudging into the kitchen. He sat down at the counter and put his face on the cool marble counter.

"I'll make a pot." Wanda rolled her eyes, getting up and setting a pot of water.

-:- 

After Tony Caffeinated, showered, and dressed, he came back downstairs to find Wanda making a list.

"What's that?" He asked.

"All of the people we need to talk to." She replied, not looking up. 

"Did you remember Alya Cesaire?" He asked.

"yep."

"K." 

-:-

They took a few minutes to decide where to start before taking to the streets of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> The next few chapters will be the various interviews. This chapter was short since I just needed a bridge. And the reason why I went the whole PTSD thing is because I feel like she'd be messed up. She's the only one left in her immediate family.
> 
> Leave kudos and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Alya Cesaire was, you guessed it, a journalism Major. She was in her second year of college and going strong, from the looks of it.

"21?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Wanda nodded, ringing the little buzzer. There was a loud bang from inside, a muffled voice, and then footsteps. A rather disheveled young woman cracked open the door, squinting at the duo.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?  _Hello, can I help you?_ "

"Bonjour, êtes-vous Alya Cesaire? _Hello, are you Alya Cesaire?_ "

"Ask her if we can come in." Wanda whispered in Tony's ear. 

"I speak English as well," Alya commented in a rather light Parisian accent. "And you can come in." She nodded, gesturing for them to enter. "I mean, you can't really deny Tony Stark." She added.

Tony scanned the woman's apartment. It was small, especially compared to the Avengers tower or the newly built complex upstate. It was cozy though, with soft creamy curtains framing the windows as light peaked through. "Sit, please." She smiled. 

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll cut to the chase. You ran the 'Ladyblog, correct?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah..." Alya replied. She looked genuinely confused as the billionaire continued. 

"We are looking for the team who defeated the infamous Papillon, and-" 

"Why?" Alya asked, startled. 

"We are looking for new recruits and their powers are fascinating and possibly useful." Tony stated. "We want to see the specs on the suits, upgrade and recruit them to the Avengers."

 

 

 


	6. Meeting the Duo (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wanda and Tony head over to Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Apartment.
> 
> It's from Marinettes POV idk i just wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

"Are you Tony Stark?" Adrien asked. My head shot up from my sewing machine as I peered at the door. Tony Stark? Like the billionaire?

"Yeah, can we come in?" I heard the unfamiliar voice answer. We? Who else could there be? I began to clean up, standing up as Tony Freaking Stark walked into our living room. 

"Hi, I'm Mar-Rarime-Narmette-MARINETTE." I covered my face with one hand, and upon hearing Adrien L sticking the other out to shake. Instead of the larger hand I was expecting, I was greeted by a soft, feminine hand with multiple rings. I uncovered my face to see a younger woman, her face familiar. 

"Wanda Maximoff." She smiled, taking in the surroundings. She shook Adrien's hand, while Tony Stark took mine.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "W-Why don't you sit down?" I smiled awkwardly, gesturing towards the couch. There was shuffling as everyone took their places. Why were they here? Did they know? I began to fidget with the Miraculous Earrings, secured on my earlobe with the small pins in the back. 

"Um... no offense, Monsieur Stark, but why are you here?" I mentally punched myself, not having remembered Mister.

"None taken. We specifically wanted to talk about the Ladyblog," He began. The Ladyblog? Crap. He knew, didn't he! "Your best friend runs it, yes?"

"Ran." I corrected. "After the villain of Paris was defeated, the Ladyblog shut down."

"Actually, it was before." Wanda said, pulling up the website and showing the date of the last post. "She knew something, didn't she?" 

I was trapped. Worse than any Akuma's interrogation. Dammit, Gabriel, you could have at least helped. Given me more on this side of the fighting spectrum? "Oh. I just assumed..." I trailed off, my eyes darting around for Adrien. Where was he?

"Look, we are looking for the heroes who fought Gabriel Agreste." Tony said, before his eyes went wide. "I-I mean Papillon." Wanda glared at him.

"What he is trying to say is we want to find the heroes who fought Papillon and recruit them. There's thin Ice between him and Captain Rogers, and he's trying to make a peace treaty. He wants to recruit them, give them an upgrade, let them live their lives on the exception that they could help out. So we are getting as much information as we can." Wanda explained. "So we thought we should talk to the best friend of the Ladyblog editor, and the son of Papillon, once we learned his civilian identity."

Adrien came back in bearing tea and croissants. He set down the tray, plopping down next to me. "What are we talking about?"

"They are looking for the superheroes who fought off Papillon." I replied, and his face went white. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Mari?" Adrien pulled me into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tony’s POV- They’ve been in the bedroom for a while and Tony makes a joke about quickies  
> We also learn about Wanda’s secret Angry Birds obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH
> 
> I actually looked it up there is 1240 released levels of Angry Birds 2

“They’ve been in there a while.” I said, scratching my head and turning to Wanda. “I’m out of tea...”

Wanda puts down her cup. “Same.”

”Seriously, what’s taking them so long? They having a quickie in the middle of a visit from me? I mean, really?”

Wanda laughs and starts playing Angry Birds.

“I mean, I thought my joke was funny, but okay.” I sigh. “What level are you on? I ask, changing the subject. 

“I beat the first game, I’m on the second.” My eyes widen, knowing there are hundreds of levels in the first game. 

“How many in the second...?” I question, almost afraid.

”I’m on level 1017, and there’s 1240.”

”I’m impressed.”  _And slightly afraid_... I thought. I began to fiddle with my phone, modifying some of my new AI’s settings. She was in testing, but I was planning on using her for the suit updates on the superheroes.

I heard the door open and looked up. 

“The girl you met this morning, Alya, is Rena Rouge. I’m Ladybug and Adrien is Chat. Alya’s on again/off again boyfriend is Nino, aka Jade Turtle. We are given powers through ancient Chinese magic placed on jewels, for me a pair of earrings, Alya a necklace, Nino a bracelet, and Adrien a ring.” Marinette explained.

I attempted to process this, failing dramatically. I turned to Wanda, who seemed dumbfounded as me, before looking back at the duo.

”The outfits and weapons are indestructable, and the Miraculous are Activated through Kwamis, who are kind of like miniature Genies. They have more knowledge and experience than all of us combined because they are thousands of years old.” Adrien added.

_What._ ____


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I’ve been rediculously busy so I banged out a new work, and about to go add to my other works. Thanks for the support!

What. I glanced at Wanda who beared the same look.  _What._ I cleared my throat, carefully choosing my words, wanting to sound professional and to the point.

”Say What?” 

“Tikki, Plagg, say hello to Monsieur Stark and Mademoiselle Maximoff.” Marinette ordered. 2 tiny rat-like creatures peered out from behind the Duo, levitating towards us. 

“These are the Kwamis. As I said before, they give us our powers.”

”Bonjour, Monsieur Stark, Mademoiselle Maximoff!” One said in an innocent, high-pitched voice. She? smiled, elbowing the other in the gut. 

“Hey.” It said, distracted by a large chunk of cheese.

”That’s Plagg, And I’m Tikki.” Tikki introduced.

 Wanda’s eyes flitted to mine, and I nodded. She momentarily froze, as though in thought, before her eyes turned red. She was reading them, their memories. 

“Why wouldn’t I be trustworthy?” Tikki asked, flying to the witch. 

“I-“ She looked at me and I shrugged. “Second nature, Sorry.”

”So, what exactly are you asking us again?” Marinette asked, sitting down. Adrien joined her, grasping her hands.

”Well, since Ultron, we have been recruiting young people of a more “superhero” status.” Tony replied, shifting in his seat. “Tensions are rising, and we know something large is coming. We narrowly missed a catastrophe no more than a month ago with the signing of the Sokovia Accords.”

”Lagos.” Marinette whispered, eyes widening. Wanda nodded sadly at her.

”Steve, erm, Captain Rogers along with other were at a complete disagreement with it, and Natasha Romanov pointed out I would ignore the rules the minute they didn’t suit. We made a deal with the UN, a modified version was made.”

“What about the Winter Soldier?” Adrien asked. “Is he being held? We know he was captured...”

”A report is going out tomorrow, actually.” Tony smiled. “Hydra has been wiping his mind, programming him to follow orders and kill.” He sighed. “We were going to get the best Neurosurgeron in New England to take a look, but he went off the grid, so that’s a bust.” He trailed off, as if deep in thought.

”He’s being held in Cryostasis until a solution can be found.”

They sat in silence for a moment, the subject having gone completely off topic. 

“So, I understand you’d want to stay here, but is it possible, that for the time being, you could take a little trip to the U.S.?” Tony smiled, hoping.

The duo sat for a moment, as though having a mental conversation.

”Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette sat, bouncing in her seat. She had never been to the U.S.. Hell, she’d never been out of France, unless you counted the trips to China. But she’s never gone to the states, the America’s. Adrien had been 4 times, all modeling jobs back when they were teens.

The private jet she and Adrien were on was luxurious. There were drinks, food, games, and even a bed in the back in case you were flying overnight. Marinette had no doubt Tony Stark had a whole fleet of private jets across the continents. 

She sipped her club soda, designing a dress for the masquerade she had planned on making an appearance at. To publicize her start-up. But who knew if she would ever go back to it. She was being pulled back into the realm of superheroes. Of fighting evil, protecting the innocent. She was back to her teenage self, memories of fighting villains, pining after Adrien, and slumber parties with Alya. 

She remembered before that, when her care was school, designing, and nothing else. Before she was Ladybug.

Before Adrien.

She hated to be that girl, the one defined by their boyfriend. But, who could deny it? He brought out the best in her. He brought out the Ladybug in her.

Alya, of course, inspired Ladybug for her, with infinite care and support for her. Her Ladyblog has helped gain supporters, giving confidence to the helpless Marinette that originally showed no confidence in herself.

The belief that she could do something good again, it was exciting. But was she really prepared, she didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, I just felt bad for not giving this work some love. I promise I’ll get back to it ASAP, I’ve just been so BUSY. Finals killed me, but that’s over and done so yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I just wanted to start the concept if you like it leave a kudos I'll make more


End file.
